Oh, Sweet Candy!
by MorikoTheHalfAngel
Summary: Carissa has a crush on Randy, and the same goes for the opposite! They go to the Mall for some simple game shopping, but after Howard has to leave, Randy and Carissa go to the candy store. (Sorry for bad summary) CARISSA IS NOT MY OC. This is just a story for my friend's OC, Carissa. R&R, and enjoy! RandyxOC
1. At the Mall

**I do not own Randy or Howard. Credit goes to Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas! **Carissa is not my OC, either. My friend wanted me to write a fanfic for her. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Howard…"<p>

"Yes?"

"Please, stop."

"Why?"

"You're messing up my hair."

"But it's pretty!"

Carissa sighed. Howard was currently petting her red, curly hair, in the process _messing it up_ _completely_.

She was waiting for Randy. He had texted her yesterday to meet up with him and Howard in front of the Mall. She got there early, Howard was on time, and Randy was, well, late.

She wished he would hurry, not because of Howard or being in a hurry or anything. She just wanted to see him.

Luckily, no one had any idea (except Moriko), that Carissa had the biggest crush on Randy. Sadly, she never dropped hints of liking him. He did, but not often, so she just took them as jokes!

She knew he was a ninja, and she herself wasn't a complete human, so she thought it made him even more amazing being human _and_ having powers!

_It's one o'clock. He's thirty minutes-_

"Carissa! Howard! Hey! Sorry for being-"

"Thirty minutes late. New record."

He hung his head. "Sorry.."

Carissa sighed. She can't stay mad at him for more than a minute! "It's okay. Just- why are we here?"

He popped his head up smiling.

_Oh… I've seen that smile before…_

"Howard, would you do the honors?"

Carissa rolled her eyes and turned to him. "What is it?"

He grinned. "There… Is… A discount… At… GAMESTOP.."

She threw her hand against his mouth. "THAT'S ALL I NEED TO HEAR! Let's go!"

"ARMS IN, CUNNINGHAM!" Howard throws his hand forward. Carissa puts her hand in, laughing as Randy puts both of his hands in. "On three! One, two, three!"

"GAME TIME!"

* * *

><p>Carissa had a small job of boxing pizzas, which was relatively boring, but it paid well on busy days for a freshman! Not to mention the awesome boss and the pizza discount!<p>

Randy told her to bring as much money as she would want to spend, so she brought about $125.

"So, which game do you want, Carissa?"

"What the juice, Randy? We aren't there yet! There could be TONS, or there could be none." She clapped her hands and made a 'rainbow' motion, then she giggled.

"Cunningham, stop talking to the lady and let's hurry up!" Howard grabbed her hand and ran the rest of the way.

Once they arrived, they immediately went their separate ways to find their own games.

Never bring gamers to a game sale...

* * *

><p>"How many games did you buy?"<p>

"Seven."

"Howard, what about you?"

"Five."

"I bought six. Carissa wins!"

"WOO HOO!"

_Riiiing. Riiing. Riiing._

Howard and Randy turned their heads. "Hello? Yeah? Okay, I'll tell him. Howard, Heidi needs you to go home."

"Carissa..."

"Yeah?"

"Why does my sister have your number?" His eye twitched.

"I have no idea. She just gave it to me." She winked. "Guess I'm just _that_ cool!"

"Yeah, super cool..." Randy whispered, with a grin.

"Oh well, bye!" Howard left, waving his hand.

"Aw. I bet he's sad to go." Carissa put down her waving hand.

"Yeah, he probably forgot to take the trash out, or something simple. He may come back later."

"Yeah... So, what do you wanna do now?"

"Well..." He looked around. "Wanna go to the candy store?"


	2. Candy with Randy!

Last chapter! I hope it was enjoyable for my friend and anyone else!

* * *

><p>"Woah, this is totally honkin' bruce, Randy! Look at all of the candy!"<p>

It was unbelievable. There were free samples, discounts, for _every_ kind of candy!

"I'm not usually into candy, but, I want it..." Randy slowly starts to drool.

"I have fourty bucks left. LET'S SPEND IT!"

"RIGHT!"

* * *

><p>They practically ransacked the entire place, yet, there was STILL tons of candy.<p>

Later, sitting on a bench...

"How many kinds did you get?"

"32..."

"Carissa, you may have a problem.."

"DON'T JUDGE ME! NOW EAT YOUR CANDY!"

He laughed. "Thank you for buying all of it. I ran out of money at Gamestop."

She looked at him with two lollipops in her mouth. "'O 'rob'e'."

He chuckled. "No problem?"

She nodded smiling, then took out the lollipops. "They're good!" She said, and licked her lips.

"I bet. I'm gonna take some to Howard after we leave. He'd be furious if we don't give any to him."

"Right! Here, I'll contribute!"

She grabbed a handful and put them in his bag. "Every candy counts!"

He grinned. "You're cute when you're sweet."

"Uh- what?" Her face flushed. "I-I'm cute? Sweet?"

Randy realized what he said and blushed, but from her reaction, he stuck with it. "Yeah, really cute. I mean, you're super nice and you always give to people, even when you're stubborn. So... Yeah.."

His voice died out in a tiny squeak, the blush never leaving.

_If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's loudly blushing..._

**MUAH!**

The inaudible screams made their way through her mouth.

"Did.. Did you just..?"

"Sorry, I.. I should've asked.. Or something- or..."

She silenced him with another kiss. After she broke from his reddening face, she put the two lollipops in her mouth, and smiled. "It's okay..."

She grabbed a chocolate kiss from her bag, opened it, and brought it to his lips.

"You're cute when you blush..." She whispered. "Now... Would you like another kiss?"

* * *

><p>THANK YOU! (I'm blushing right now, curse you, Carissa.)<p> 


End file.
